Close Enough to Hear You Breathing
by RedFox1
Summary: well i'm back after who knows how long. this is my latest attemp at a fic. its TAIORA! yay! i love that couple. this is my second taiora, i dont write enuff about them. its a bit different, its a new style for me... i guess it comes along with the new pen


Well, thought I'd never be back in this situation again. I was wrong. I'm back for a bit I guess, I changed my pen name too, Nikka turned boring. Disclaimer? Oh yeah I don't own Digimon, I never will (unless that world domination plan works out) so no suing this girl please.  
  
Oh yes, first off lemme tell you a bit about this fic. You see, it started off as me just typing out various thoughts for Taiora's that I can't write cause of my lack of ability/talent. (I can't write since I broke my wrist) so it kinda just started off as point form typed things, so its sorta short and a bit different then most of my 'writings' its kinda like... you read it as it happens, or like you're watching a play type thing. You get it? I got this notion from "The Crucible" great book by the way. Well I still don't totally understand, but anyways, be nice and please review it. If you want anything clarified or you want to request something, whether it's a fic or that I just stop writing just email me.  
icyblue_depth@hotmail.com   
  
  
Close Enough to Hear You Breathing  
By: Shades of Grey  
  
  
  
Tai, Matt, and Sora are in her apartment. All of them sitting and talking on the couch. Laughter fills the apartment as the three friends drone on into the late afternoon.  
Matt stands and announces he has to go to band practice. "Well, I'll hafta be going now. We've got a gig coming up and we sure need the practice." He smiles. Tai says bye to him and give him a few words filled with laughter as Matt makes his way to the door. "I wonder what the rest of your band would say if they heard that." Tai giggled.  
Sora gets up and leaves Tai on the couch for a second to walk Matt to the door.  
She says goodbye and hugs him, he smiles and then says bye and kisses her on the cheek.  
Tai can only smile as he watches her. Then he leaves to go out onto the terrace.  
Sora says bye to Matt then closes the door and comes back to find Tai standing out on the terrace. With curiosity, she goes out to see what he's doing there all alone.  
  
"Tai why are you out here?" He smiles at her when she asks, and just looks into her eyes for a few moments then turns away to look out on the view.  
Sora's confused and stares at him while he's looking away. She's a bit concerned and walks up to him from behind and puts her hand on his shoulder. He's startled at her touch, and turns to face her, chills still running through his body.  
"What's wrong Tai?" Sora asks him. Again he smiles and says nothing as he's looking into her eyes. Again Sora is slightly confused. Tai turns away from her still smiling. A few seconds pass.  
This time she puts both her hands on both his shoulders and turns him to face her. He doesn't smile this time, just looks deeply into her eyes. He has thought for a while that she might like Matt, but doesn't care... as long as Sora's happy. She can't love Matt... not when she's in love with...  
"Tai. Tell me what's the matter." She says smiling at him. That lopsided grin forms on his face slightly making Sora feel relieved somewhat.  
He puts both his arms around her and holds her tightly in a warm embrace.  
"Tai... what is it?" she says slightly worried, but still managing to sink into his arms. She breathes him in deeply, barely able to stand.  
They remain in this position for several minutes. They are in complete silence, but silence seems to soothe them both.   
  
Suddenly Sora feels him shaking slightly, then dampness on her shoulder. "Is he crying?" She thinks, then pulls away slightly to face him.  
Tai's crying. A look of concern crosses her face, then on of questioning. No words had to pass between them to know what was going to be said. She moves closer, their faces mere centimetres apart, as if trying to see the answer in his eyes.  
"I'm glad you're my best friend Sora. I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiles through his tears. She just looks back into his eyes and smiles as she breathes a small sigh of relief. "You scared me Tai." She says, still close enough to hear him breathing.   
"I'm sorry." He smiles at her. She pulls him into another tight embrace and whispers to him as her lips barely touch his ear. "I'm glad that you're my best friend too Tai." Then she playfully adds, "and you wouldn't last without me." "I know." He answers her as he closes his eyes and holds her.   
  
Lost in eachother's arms they remain for what seemed like an eternity to them, but neither of them cared as long as they would spend an eternity with eachother. Same thoughts running through both their minds. Still silent. Still secret.  
The sun begins to set as they still stand, so close they look like one. That is what they truly are...one heart, one soul.  
He holds her in his arms still, he feels her beginning to doze. He carries her to the couch and gently places her down. She refuses to let go of him, but he kisses the top of her head making her smile in her sleep and letting him set her down.   
He kneels beside her for a few moments, simply to hear her soft breathing. Tai gently caresses her soft cheek as he stands and walks to the large glass sliding doors and gazes into the setting summer sky.  
  
Intense and vivid colours paint the skies in a harmonic way. It leaves him in such awe, just as she does.   
There he stands, alone, until the sunsets and the beautiful midnight blue sky slowly becomes dotted with shinning stars.   
The moonlight bathes the room in its gentle glow. He turns back to her sleeping form, still smiling slightly.  
Taichi walks to her and looks down at her in amazement. He kneels to pull a blanket over her and as he is about to stand he whispers in her ear in a barely audible breath. "I love you, with all of me, I love you Sora." He lightly touches her pink lips with his thumb, then stands slowly and walks to the couch across from his love. There he falls shortly into a deep sleep.  
  
Only minutes pass. She stares at his sleeping body across from her. His handsome features bathed in the pale light of the moon. Sora smiles then silently rises and slowly makes her way to him and kneels next to the couch where he lays.   
She wants to look into his eyes and tell him, if only she could. She brings herself needfuly closer to his face, then moves close to his ear and whispers, "I love you too Tai. I'll always love you, my Taichi." Then slowly bringing her lips back towards his, she kisses him so softly, though it almost felt like he kissed her back. She pulled away, still close enough to hear him breathing, and opened her eyes to find herself staring into his endless chocolate eyes. He simply smiled and softly kissed her again.   
"I love you Sora." He breathed as she stood, smiling, and walked back to her place on the other couch.  
"I love you too Tai." She whispered back as they both fell quickly to sleep.  
  
Morning soon came and the warm summer sun slowly crept into the apartment. Tai awoke first and sat up. Seconds later Sora arose.  
"Morning Tai." She yawned and stretched. "Morning." He replied cheerfully. Their first thoughts of the morning were exactly the same.  
  
"It was all a dream."  
  
Tai slowly rises and stretches, then makes his way to his best friend and takes a seat next to her. Both are confused and still in deep thought about what they had dreamt the past night.   
He turned to look at her crimson eyes, almost burning into him with question. What seemed like hours, passed in seconds in total silence. Every sound outside could be faintly heard between the two still locked in a never ending gaze. It was as if they were trying to make sense of eachother's thoughts without them being revealed.  
  
Suddenly, but slowly, Taichi began to lean closer to her. Sora too inched closer and closed her eyes as his lips brushed against hers so lightly and briefly.   
He quickly pulled away, eyes wide in shock with what he'd just done. He was about to apologize when Sora broke from her dreamy stare.  
  
"So it wasn't...." she began. "...just a dream." He finished as if reading eachother's minds.  
  
Both of them smiled happily as the looked out into the morning. They sat in eachother's arms still silent, just to hear one another breathe.  
  
  
  
  
Hmm, this was different, oh yeah, quite different. Like I said before, not the best but definitely on of the more interesting styles I've attempted. It's all over now so you can open your eyes and stop screaming. Hmm, and you thought you were safe when I said I wasn't writing in a while...oh well, as always since so few people actually read my boredom I'd like to know what they thought, so I'm basically asking for reviews here. Thanks a lot it means a bunch.  
Bye for now.  
  
  



End file.
